Rain Isn't a Good Thing
by ZombiesXBrainzz
Summary: Sophia and the others are on another journey towards being saved, through treacherous rain and conditions, they discover new friends and the same old enemies. *Sequel to Swamped*
1. Chapter 1

**Hello to anyone who is still around even if it has been two years since I last updated anything with this series, it's unfortunate, it makes me sad... but there isnt much you can do when you graduate and go to college. It's crazy, I am pretty sure I started this series when I was a sophomore in high school. Its been a while, lets continue shall we?**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~ZombiesXBrainzz~**

 **Chapter 1**

 ***One month before the infection***

 _"And it looks like rain, rain, and more rain for the next week..." The meteorologist said, its been nothing but raining for the last two weeks, "And we will be expecting thunderstorms in the area so get those flashlights ready..." "No, I'm not going to let the power go out!" My sister stated, "I don't think that's something you can control." I said, flipping the page on my book, "What evs, I can do what I want." "Except turn on the power." She rolled her eyes, "Nay sayer!" "I speaketh the truth." I giggled, just then the whole house went black._

 ***Present***

I kissed Ellis' neck, he chuckled, "I love you."

"I love you too."

We sat in our room on the bed, "I'm just glad this is over." He said,

"We don't know that yet." I laid my head on his chest,

"Well, at least I have you to keep me busy." He kissed me then we started making out...

Later that evening we all sat at a dinner table and ate some pizza, "So is this really it for us?" Gina asked,

"It's hard to say, I guess what happens to us will come when it does." Coach said we all nodded in agreement.

 ***Days later***

Its been a week since we've been on the boat, everyone practically did their own things and we talked at dinner. I sat in the bathtub, (taking a bubble bath) when someone knocked on the door, "Sophia hurry up." Ellis said,

"Why? I'm trying to relax."

"Well there's no point when the boat is almost out of gas!"

"What!"

"Yeah, we have to go get it."

I sighed and rolled my eyes, "Okay." I unplugged the drain and got out, wrapping myself in a towel. Ellis was sitting on the bed when I came out, "Why can't Virgil go and get it?" I asked, pulling a purple shirt from the dresser, (one that Gina gave me because it didn't fit her) "I don't know..." I started unwrapping myself, Ellis looked away, "Are you serious?" I asked,

"What?"

"Dude, you've seen me naked many times before, what makes this time any different?" He shrugged but still didn't look at me. I threw the shirt on the bed and then sat on his lap, "What's the matter?" I asked and looped my arms around his neck,

"I-I don't know." He stuttered,

I kissed him, "I love you."

"I love you too." I smiled and got up. He couldn't keep his eyes off of me until I put clothes on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay, I'm actually updating at a decent rate, go me, i guess part of it is because I already have this story finished and im working on the next two stories simultaneously... I've had this whole story plotted out for a while now so...**

 **I almost had a scare yesterday and thought I had deleted this whole story... and all of my other stories i had on google docs... thank goodness i figured out how to recover them... that would have been bad...**

 **Anyways, on with the story!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~ZombiesXBrainzz~**

 **Chapter 2**

 ***One month before the infection***

 _"Oh my god... Oh my god!" My sister was sitting in a fetal position freaking out because we still hadn't had power, (it went out a half hour ago) she couldn't live without internet, and she ran her phone dead, "So how's your plan for turning on the power going?" I asked, "This isn't funny Sophia!" "I think it is." I sat and watched as my sister basically died on the couch (metaphorically speaking) "Aria just go to bed already." My mom said, "No!" "The sooner you go to bed, the faster the power will be on." I said, "Fine I'll go to bed." She went upstairs, "At least we don't have to hear her complaining." My mom said, "Ooh yeah." I agreed._

 ***Present***

We all stepped on shore, "Virgil told us to signal him when we got the gas." Coach said,

"How are we supposed to signal him?" Nick asked,

"Oh there's flares in the gun bag." Ellis noted,

"What gun bag?"

"You didn't bring the gun bag?"

"It's cool guys, we'll just find another way to signal him." I said.

We walked towards a Burger Tank restaurant, "Who died and made me king of the flares?" Nick piped up,

"Uh practically everybody."

"Guys stop. Seriously." I said, I wasn't in the mood to deal with them. They both shut up and we all stepped into the restaurant.

Inside there were weapons and first aid kits on the tables, in the kitchen were molotovs, pipe bombs, and boomer bile. Rochelle looked at them, "You know, we never did use a bile jar before." She looked at me,

"Nu uh, there is no way I am putting that in my bag, no can do."

"Oh come on Sophie."

"No."

"Fine." She sat it back down.

I walked over to Ellis, "Sophie..."

"What?" I grabbed his hand,

"N-nothing, I'll tell you later."

"You can tell me now."

"Nah... It... It's personal, um... I have to ask Nick something." He bolted off toward Nick,

"That was weird."

"Boys are weird." Darcy chimed in, "They don't understand girls."

I punched her arm playfully, "Is that why you had so many boyfriends?"

"Hey now." I laughed.

Coach was standing outside the restaurant, "Looks like their outta gas."

"Now what do we do?" I asked,

"Looks like we'll have to go five miles to get it." Gina pointed at a sign,

"Fair enough, let's go." We walked up a makeshift ramp over a fence, killed some commons, then climbed over a semi truck. Houses lined the street, all boarded up,

"Man, I bet there are supplies in that house." Thomas said,

"Even if they weren't boarded, we can't waste time checking them, a storm is coming in and we need to hurry up and signal Virgil." Rochelle said, I looked up and saw she was right, dark clouds were coming towards us and it was already sprinkling.

Darcy took off her hood for a second, "I hope we get out of here before it hits. Looks like it could cause some severe flooding." Her advanced senses were pretty good,

"C'mon then." Gina climbed down and we followed.

We walked through a playground, past a slide and a play set, "Man, this zombie apocalypse is getting on my nerves." I said, trying not to think about all the kids who probably died out on this playground,

"Hey, I'm a zombie!" Darcy said,

"No, you're a carrier, you're not completely savage... Yet." I replied,

"Man your attitude is really bitchy today." She leaped onto the play set,

"Really? I haven't noticed." I wasn't being sarcastic either, I really didn't notice that I was being a bitch. I sighed, "Sorry Darcy."

"Nah, its fine, no damage done." She smiled at me, I smiled back.

I stepped out of the playground and stood by some hedges, "I think we go through here." I gestured in between a house and I think one was an unfinished house. Rochelle went ahead, I followed her, for some reason the guys were hanging out in the back, even Coach, but I didn't want to know what they were talking about, it was probably a guy thing.

At the end of the path, there was a road, "Look, safe house ahead." Gina pointed to a poorly drawn picture of a house on the side of a house,

"And look, a garage sale up ahead." Darcy pointed to a sign indicating that there was a garage sale ahead,

"I think we go there." Rochelle continued to lead us, "Sounds fair." We followed. The guys were still lagging behind, not even paying attention, and leaving the girls with all the work.

At the garage sale there was a bunch of miscellaneous items not even organized by their item but I think that might have been from the apocalypse, "Weapons here." Rochelle called to the boys who still weren't paying attention, she sighed,

"Darcy and I will check this house for supplies." I said, "You can stay with the boys... I don't know what they're up to but try and find out... You too Gina."

"Good idea." She agreed.

Darcy and I headed into the house. There wasn't much inside, in terms of weapons there was nothing, "I'm not finding anything." I said,

"Me either." She kicked over a table for no good reason,

"Hey guys we're gonna go around, meet you on the other side." Gina said,

"Okay sounds good." I gave her a thumbs up. She nodded then left.

Darcy went into the bathroom, "So what do you think the boys were talking about?"

"I don't know but I will find out." I said and walked toward the front door. I didn't take more than four steps before I doubled over in pain,

"Soph are you okay?" Darcy rushing to my side,

"I-I'm fine." My stomach churned and I threw up,

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine, seriously." I felt a little better and stood up straight.

Darcy and I met the others outside, they were all standing in a group, even the boys, like they were talking to someone, "Guys?" I asked,

"Oh Sophie we have a lovely surprise for you." Nick said, they stepped aside to reveal a strawberry blonde woman who was about my height, "Hey sis, did you miss me?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I think uploading once a week seems practical, right? Right. Just as long as I'm not uploading more than I'm writing, which I think I'm good on that.**

 **Ooh uploading on Friday the 13th... Spooky...**

 **Not really...**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~ZombiesXBrainzz~**

 **Chapter 3**

 ***One month before the infection***

 _Its been one week since the power went out, my sister was losing her mind and annoying everyone about it, I sat in the dining room, playing cards with my mom, "How's the quest for turning on power?" I asked as she walked into the kitchen, "Shut up." She grabbed something from the cupboard and walked away, "I'm guessing not good." My mom smirked and picked up a card, "I don't know what she's complaining about, I'm fine with not having any power." "Yeah, but your sister is different..." "Ain't that the truth." I rolled my eyes and we continued to play cards._

 ***Present***

"A-Aria." I was speechless, my sister actually survived the zombie apocalypse,

"The one and only." She smirked,

"I thought you that you were-"

"Dead? Yeah, I thought the same about you, so I left my group to come see if you were okay, and I guess you're doing fine."

"I am." I said sternly,

"Well, now that we're here I guess we can get to the safe house." Coach said,

"Watch out there's a hunter!" She pointed her gun at Darcy,

"Woah, woah Aria it's me!" She pulled her hood off,

"Darcy? You're infected!"

"No, I'm a carrier, not completely infected, like my friend Max, he's a smoker." She gestured to Max,

"Well... This is a um... Pleasant surprise."

"Don't judge." Darcy said in a defensive tone,

"I wasn't." Aria snapped back,

"Girls, calm down, let's just get to the safe house." Gina said in a calm voice,

"Right, safe house." Aria said.

Rochelle led us toward the safe house, Aria followed close behind, and of course the guys stayed behind, except Nick, he was standing next to me, "So... That's your sister?" He asked,

"No, it's my evil twin from outer space." I said sarcastically,

"Not funny." I looked over and noticed he was staring at my sisters ass, "You're a sick bastard!" I punched him, "Go hang out with the others."

"Okay okay."

"And if I see you looking at her again I will kill you." He nodded and fell back with the others,

"Damn girl." Darcy said,

"What?"

"I thought you said your sister was a bitch."

"I did, but I still look after her."

The sound of crying filled the air, "It sounds like Sophia when she doesn't get her way." Aria snickered, I couldn't yell at her for saying that because she did know me, "It does not!" I growled,

"That's what I said." Nick said,

"Shut your pipe hole Nick."

Aria laughed, "Wow Sophie, you sure have made an impression in the world of zombies."

"What ever." I grumbled.

Rochelle walked down the street, "Guys, I think someone cut us some slack."

"Why do you say that?" Gina asked,

"Look." Rochelle pointed at the witch, who seemed to be walking away from us,

"Talk about a blessing in disguise." Aria said, "Let's not get our hopes up just yet." I said as a little more rain started falling. Slowly the witch walked away and we went up the stairs to the safe house.

Aria pulled her bag off her shoulders and opened it, "Damn I'm low on supplies." She grabbed a few first aid kits, some adrenalin shots, and a couple bottles of pills,

"So did you make it through this by yourself?" I asked,

"Nah, I had a group of my own, nice people they were, but when Bill, our leader, died we kinda just lost hope. We were trying to get to the Keys but ended up abandoned on a bridge. Zoey told me that a group of survivors passed by and one of them looked like me, so I followed your guys' trail and I guess I got ahead of you." She shrugged like it was nothing,

"You could have been killed!" I exclaimed,

"But I wasn't." She smirked, "And that's all that matters."

I sighed, "Why did you want to find me?"

"You're my sister, and just the thought of you being alive made me kinda hopeful."

"You hopeful that I'm alive? Good one, seriously though, why did you come after me."

"I am being serious." She gave a very serious look.

Darcy eyed her suspiciously, "She might be lying Sophie."

"Shut up Darcy, I'll kick your dupa." I said, Darcy backed off, everyone seemed to do the same, I sighed and walked off to the ammo pile.

A pair of arms wrapped around me, I leaned my head back onto Ellis' chest, "You seem a little tense." He said,

"Nah, I feel fine... My stomach hurts a little but it's nothing." I reassured him, he smiled at me.

We walked out the safe house and into the open, "We have to go through a sugar mill?" Aria asked, looking at the dilapidated structure in front of us,

"Ducatel Sugar Company, yep it's a sugar mill." I said, reading the faded letters at the top of the building,

"I wonder what surprises await us in there?" Darcy said sarcastically,

"Only one way to find out." Rochelle replied going in, we followed close behind. She took us through a single office room and out a back door where heavy machinery laid,

"Shh, you hear that?" Aria asked,

"No." Just then there was the faint sound of crying in the distance, and the roar of thunder,

"Great, crying bitches and rain." Darcy muttered,

"We gotta hurry on outta here if we want to beat the storm." Coach said, taking lead again.

Rain fell down harder than before, "I don't think we'll be able to beat the storm." I said,

"We'll have to try." Just then he stopped dead in his tracks,

"Coach? What's wrong?" Gina asked,

"I don't think the storm is our biggest worry."

"Why no-" he cut me off by pointing forward,

"Holy shit." Ellis said as everyone looked.

Ahead of us were about a dozen, if not more, crying witches walking around, "There's no way we're going through that!" Nick exclaimed,

"There is, but we'll have to be careful." Aria said and turned off her flashlight, "Follow me." She ran ahead,

"Aria wait!" I ran after her,

"Let's just go." Nick said and soon everyone was behind my annoying sister.

Darcy caught up to me, "I could take care of them." She said,

"Not by yourself!" I exclaimed,

she looked at all the witches that we were sneaking past,"... You're right, there's no way Max and I can take them down... What do you think Max?" He shook his head, "Yeah I didn't think so either."

Everyone stopped, I didn't realize it and ran into Nick, "Watch it." He grumbled,

"Calm your man tits." I retorted. He rolled his eyes, "Where are we?"

"Inside a room dumb ass." Aria said,

"I can see that."

"Then why'd you ask?"

"Guys can we just get out of here?" Gina piped in,

"Right, out this door." Aria went ahead.

As we emerged deeper into the mill, more and more witches appeared and the rain wasn't letting up any time soon. My sister led us up a conveyer belt, "We'll have to jump off." She said and proceeded in doing so, Darcy leapt off, Max following behind her.

The others followed and left me and Ellis up there, "I'll go first, then you jump and I'll catch ya."

"Okay." I agreed,

he jumped down, "Okay Sophie, jump!" I usually didn't mind jumping from high places and being caught, I was a flyer in cheerleading, but I also had three other people down there to catch me. Ellis wasn't a base, or a back spot, but I'm sure he had the equivalent strength of three scrawny girls, so I jumped. I fell about fifteen feet before I felt a pair of strong arms catch me, "Told you I'd catch ya." He smiled,

"I never said that you wouldn't." He sat me on the ground,

"C'mon I have a feeling we're almost there." Aria said. We followed behind her, I suddenly got a massive cramp in my stomach and collapsed,

"Sophie!" Ellis rushed over to my side,

"I'm fine." I said, trying to get back to my feet,

"No you're not, you're hurt."

"How do you know? You're not a doctor."

"Sophie just let him carry you, it's no big deal." Gina said, I sighed and let Ellis pick me up.

The rest of the group went ahead, Ellis stayed back, "Are you feeling okay?" He asked me,

"I'm fine." I murmured, "And I don't need you to carry me around every time I have a cramp, it's probably a girl thing." He went silent, I thought it was better that way.

The crying was getting on my nerves, it was worse than Aria's complaining! We walked into an open area, "Ooh shit." I said as Ellis sat me down, there were witches everywhere!

"There's no way we can get through this without disturbing them." Gina said,

"And I don't think Max and I can take them on our own." Darcy said.

Aria looked around and got a look on her face, the look she only got when she had a dumb idea in mind, "Aria... What are you-" she ran through the witches, all of them growling at her, "Aria!" I called after her. She made it into the abandoned building across the yard,

"Alright, let's go... Be careful though." Rochelle said.

After we got past the witches we met up with Aria, "You're an idiot." I said to her,

"I'm smart, there was no way you could have gotten past them going slow." I would have argued with her logic but she was right,

"Let's just get the hell out of here okay." I went up the stairs.

We walked up to an elevator, "Well, its a good thing we have a large team." Nick noted,

"We have no choice but to alert the horde don't we?" My sister asked,

"Yeeup." Nick said,

"Get ready." I said as I pushed the button.

The elevator made a terrible screeching noise, "Damn thats louder than I thought." I said, covering my ears and stepping back from the edge. The zombies started coming toward the source of the noise (which was us), they crawled up the side of the building, up the stairs, and it seemed like they came from everywhere! A hunter sounded close, "Oh no." Darcy and I said at the same time, I didn't need to see her to know it was Bianca.

"Sophie look out!" Darcy shoved me out of the way as a hunter flew at her, both were sent flying into the cane field,

"Shit, Darcy!" I exclaimed and got up, both were gone. I looked over and saw Nick helping Aria up after being attacked by a smoker, Max was helping Ro and Coach, and I couldn't see the others. "Ellis!" I looked around,

"Sophia?" He came out from behind a wall and ran up to me, "Are you okay?" He asked,

"I'm fine, you just gave me a heart attack." I said,

"Sorry."

The elevator stopped, "Come on guys lets go." Nick went into the elevator with Aria, we followed, cramming inside. On the ride down the elevator was quiet, "I... Think we exceed how many people can fit inside this thing." I said, struggling to move,

"No kidding." Nick said, I looked over and saw that he was squished against the wall, I couldn't help but laugh.

The doors opened and we all shoved out, "My arm fell asleep." Aria said, shaking her arm, "And I think someone stepped on me."

"Quit complaining, we still have one more ride up." I said. There was a small shed off to the side of the field, "Nick and Aria, check the shed for supplies." Coach said,

"Uh... Okay." Aria said and they went into the shed,

"I think this pipe leads us out of here, I saw the gas station on the other side if the field when we were up there." Thomas said,

"Good, then we can get the hell out of here." Rochelle said. I looked over at Max and saw that he was sad, probably because of what happened to Darcy. I was sad too for my friend, who knew if she killed Bianca... Or if Bianca killed her.

The thought made me shudder, Ellis grabbed my hand, "You okay?"

"Yeah... It's just..." "Your friend, I know." He hugged me,

"Where the hell are Nick and Aria?" Coach asked,

"I'll go check." I said and went to check the shed.

When I opened the door I was instantly scarred for the rest of my life, Nick and my sister were making out in the shed, I slowly closed the door, "What are they doing." Gina asked,

"One can not unsee the things that I have just saw." I shuddered,

"Are they having sex in there?" Rochelle assumed,

I gagged, "No but they're making out!" I shuddered again and stepped away from the shed.

Coach went to go in there, "Coach no!" I exclaimed, he stepped in,

"Hey what are you-" Nick was cut off and was thrown out of the shed, into the mud,

"We can't afford any delays you two." Coach said, stepping out of the shed, Aria following behind, "Get the gas first, then you two can do what ever you two want."

"Fine." Nick sighed.

We followed the pipe out of the field and to a main road, "There's the gas station." I said,

"Thank God." Aria said we walked in,

"Look, there's a safe room as well." Gina said and went ahead to the safe room. I shrugged and followed her in, the others followed behind me.


	4. Chapter 4

**I can officially be happy and update more than once a week, the next story is almost done, and its good and I'm evil for making everyone wait for it. I know, I'm an awful person... deal with it**

 **Kind of a short chapter but dont worry there's more to come**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~ZombiesXBrainzz~**

 **Chapter 4**

 ***One month before the infection***

 _We were ordered to evacuate the state, as it turns out, a massive hurricane was coming our way and from what people were saying, it was gonna be bad. My mom and dad packed as much stuff as we could in both of our cars and we left our house. Our car barely made it through the flooded street, and as we evacuated to Tennessee, leaving everything behind us. The cities around us got hit worse than we did, so when we came back our house it was still in tact... Along with most of the city. I was just glad it was all over._

 ***Present***

We all had our gas cans and were ready to head back, I sighed at the feeling of the room being even emptier without Darcy, I'm sure Max felt the same. Rochelle led us out of the safe room, back into the diner. The rain fell harder outside, visibility was limited to one foot in front of us, "We can't get separated." Gina said,

"Stick together." Nick agreed. We stepped out into the rain and lightning, to the edge of the cane field,

"Come on." Coach went ahead, we stayed close.

It went well until two smokers pulled Nick and I in different directions, I heard a hunter pounce someone and a Spitter made it impossible for anyone to save us. I tried to break free from the smoker but it didn't work, I was screwed. The smoker started choking me, I tried to breathe but it was no use, an evil laugh sounded from the cane field, "Sh-it." I choked out as Bianca landed in front of me,

"Hows it hangin?" She laughed at her horrible pun, "You know, it was too easy, your friend was a tough opponent... But I was stronger." She threw a black hoodie in the mud,

"Y-ou bitch." I gasped,

"Save your breath, you don't have many left." she laughed.

Suddenly I fell to the ground and something grabbed her and tossed her into the field. I coughed and looked up to see Max holding out his hand, "Thanks Max." I grabbed his hand and pulled myself up, "Where are the others?" He pointed to my right, "Good." I picked up Darcy's hoodie and handed it to him, "We'll find her, don't worry." He nodded and we regrouped with the others.

Aria was knelt down next to someone which I saw was Nick, he was badly injured, like, worse than the witch attack. Everyone was standing around them, "C'mon Nick." Aria was crying and trying to heal Nick, he was alive, but barely,

"We have to go." Coach said and picked up Nick's unconscious body. Seeing him injured like that made me want to cry, Nick was my friend... Like the annoying friend no one wants to be around. We went back to the elevator and crowded in, Max decided to save us some space and climb the building. I looked over and noticed Aria was holding Nicks hand, Ellis then proceeded to grab mine.

When the elevator stopped Max was standing around a bunch of dead bodies, "Nice one." I gave him a thumbs up, he smiled.

We headed back the way we came, trudging trough knee-high water, "Ugh, we're almost there." I said as we went back through the dilapidated building and into the safe room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Another update for those who are still here and following still. My glasses are broken so I have to squint to see the computer, but its okay, I adulted today and made an eyedoctor appointment all by myself, finally, a 20 year old doing 20 year old things :)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~ZombiesXBrainzz~**

 **Chapter 5**

I slumped to the ground, everyone was wet, tired, and probably cold. Coach sat Nick on the ground, "I'd say wait out the storm but that may take a while." He said,

"That, and we may drown before then." I said,

"Plus we have to get Nick back." Ellis said.

Everyone nodded and we sat for a few minutes, the water was halfway up the stairs now, "We better go." Thomas said,

"Yeah." Coach picked up Nick and we went back out.

"This is awful!" I said, the water was well up to my knees. We trudged through, "I can't see."

"There's a ladder to the rooftops, it should make it easier to cross if we take that way." Coach said, we nodded and headed up. Aria and I passed Nick up to Coach and Ellis then climbed up ourselves, the rain had let up a little which was a big relief for us.

Max pointed to Nick, "What is it?" Gina asked,

"I think that he wants to carry him." I said, Max nodded. Ellis looked at Coach, they both nodded and handed Nick to Max who practically wore him as a scarf,

"Let's go before the storm gets worse." Thomas said, we nodded and continued on our journey.

I hopped down onto a dumpster, I started to feel a little lightheaded and dizzy, "Are you okay?" Ellis asked, putting a hand on my shoulder,

"I'm fine, just sick of the rain." I lied, but he believed me. He smiled and climbed onto the next rooftop, pulling me up next to him. I shot a zombie down just as the rain got heavier, "Agh! Its gettin' heavy!" I said,

"Stay close!" Rochelle shouted.

We trudged to the last rooftop, "Onto the dumpster!" Aria said and jumped down, Ellis followed then I after him.

I jumped into the waist high water, Ellis grabbed my hand, "There's the porch light we saw earlier!" He said.

Aria led us into the flooded house and out to the yard sale. Thunder boomed and a car went flipping past us into the water, "I don't think that was the storm." Aria said,

"As if this is what we needed." I grumbled as I shot at the tank who was just now coming into view. The tank charged right at us, so we had no choice but to scatter. I ran to the right, by the treehouse, Aria went to the left, but I couldn't see the others or the tank for that matter. "Guys?!" I shouted, but no answer, a rock came sailing through the mist right at me. There was no time for me to react, I waited for impact, but instead was pushed down into the water. When I surfaced to catch my breath I saw a body lying face first in the water, "Shit!" I ran to the person and flipped him over. "Thomas!" I listened to hear if he was breathing, thank God he was. I struggled to lift his body out of the water, "Ugh... Guys! Guys!"

"Sophie?" I heard Ellis say,

"Ellis!" I ran toward the direction of his voice.

He was with the others, "Thomas!" Gina ran over to me,

"He's breathing but I think he's unconscious."

"Let me take him." Coach took him from my arms,

"We have to get to a safe room ASAP." Rochelle said,

Ellis grabbed my hand, "C'mon." We trudged on.

"The playground! We're almost at the dock!" Rochelle said,

"And look! A safe house!" Ellis practically dragged me into the house.

Aria closed the door behind her as Max sat Nick down on the couch, Coach took Thomas into a bedroom and sat him on the bed. We looked a mess, we were tired and dripping wet, and by the looks of it, someone could snap at any minute.


	6. Chapter 6

**Awesome, another update today, one more chapter for you guys, whoever may still be here reading this. I think i might stick to updating on mondays and fridays... if i remember, hopefully... right?**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~ZombiesXBrainzz~**

 **Chapter 6**

 ***Three months before the infection***

 _"And remember students, if you are stranded on an island use a reflective object as a signal or create a large smoke fire." The guest speaker talked to us like we were 4. "I'm not gonna lie, that was pretty stupid." Darcy noted after the presentation, "Yeah, just a lot." I headed over to my motorbike, "I would just take my chances and die." "I would not do anything to provoke a situation like that." I said, putting my helmet on, "Same here."_

 ***Present***

The sun wasn't out so a reflective object was out of the question and trying to start a fire in this rain was pointless. I wrung out my shirt a little, "What are we going to do to signal Virgil?" I asked, standing by Nick on the couch. Coach looked through the bars on the door, thunder rumbled in the distance.

Nick groaned, "Are we safe...?" His eyes opened a little, "Aria?"

"Ha! You wish it was Aria." I said,

"Damn... I thought you'd be dead by now..."

I rolled my eyes, "On this whole journey you have been more injured than me."

"She's got a point." Rochelle said, I smirked,

"Whatever." Nick grumbled and sat up,

"How are you?" Aria asked, coming over to him,

"Fine."

I walked away from them. Max was looking down at Darcy's hoodie, "We'll find her." I said. He handed the hoodie to me, it stayed surprisingly dry, I stuffed it in my bag. Gina came out with Thomas who was rubbing his head, "Thanks for saving me." I said,

"No problem... It's what teammates do." He smiled.

Coach turned to us, "I know how we can signal Virgil. We have to start up the Burger Tank sign." I looked out the door and could vaguely see the sign in the distance, "This isn't going to be easy." He said,

"Our whole journey hasn't been easy." I said and opened the door.

I grabbed supplies from inside the restaurant. Rochelle, Ellis, and Nick were with me downstairs, upstairs were Aria, Coach, Thomas, Gina, and Max. I stood in the window, "Ready down there?" Gina asked, "Yes!" We all said, "Hit it Aria!"

"Okay!" I saw the sign start spinning.

A roar sounded in the distance, "Here they come!" Nick said. Zombies came in from the front and the sides, Nick was positioned in the doorway, Rochelle in the back kitchen and I in the left window.

I was shooting at a jockey when Aria said, "I'm out."

I ran over to the table and grabbed a sniper, "Aria! Catch!" I threw it up through the hole in the ceiling, she caught it,

"Thanks."

I ran over to the order window and grabbed a bile jar, "Puke incoming!" I threw it out the window. Surprisingly the splash damage caught a boomer. I laughed and shot the zombies, all then went silent except the rain falling on the roof.

A rock came flying towards us but crashed into a car, the tank roared, "Stand your ground." Coach said and we all shot at the tank.

It headed right for my window, "Shit." I kept shooting it. The tank climbed up into my window but got stuck, I laughed and pulled out my katana, slicing the last bit of life it had out of it. The lifeless body fell out of the window, into the water.

The rain picked up again, "Don't wander too far." Nick said,

"Got it." I brushed the wet hair out of my face, the wind roared ferociously making me shiver.

A horde of zombies came running through the water towards us, "Why are they so fast? This isnt fair!" Aria said,

"Complain about it later." I said, pulling out my katana and slicing through them before they got too close. Max was behind me, clawing at anything that came from the other windows.

The sound of a hunter screech, catching Max and I off guard, probably for different reasons, "Soph..." I heard Ellis say from beside me, "Stay focused."

"Right... Sorry." I'm pretty sure the sound of a hunter will scar me for the rest of my life, I shot at more zombies and killed the hunter which was neither Bianca or Darcy. The rain was still coming down hard, it was hard to see what we were shooting at and if we were accurately hitting anything. The waves of zombies calmed down, "Everyone okay up there?" I called up to the others,

"Yeah, we're fine." Gina said,

"Tank!" Aria shouted.

I couldn't see it, "Where?" I asked,

"Up here!" I heard gunfire. We all climbed up to the roof to see the others shooting the Tank. It was chasing after my sister, I pulled out my katana and ran up behind it, slicing it to pieces. The tank fell dead just as it got to my sister, we looked at each other, "Thanks?" She said,

"You're welcome."

"C'mon guys, Virgil is here!" Thomas said,

"Virgil?" Aria asked,

"He's the one we had to get the gas for. He probably wont mind one more person. We're all going to the same place anyway." We all headed off the roof. The rain started lightening up a little so we could see more, behind me I heard the roar of a charger and turned just in time for it to charge me almost off the dock, "Shit! Help!" It started pummeling me into the ground but I didn't see anyone around. I thought this was it, until the charger fell dead on top of me. Standing there was a familiar face, one with dark hair pulled back into a ponytail, she had a baseball bat in hand and her face was bruised and scratched, "Darcy!" I wrapped her in a hug, "We thought you were dead!"

"It's gonna take a lot more than a stupid bitch to get rid of me. C'mon, we have a boat to catch." We headed to the boat with the others.

Max grinned and wrapped Darcy in a hug, that was the first time I think I had seen Max show any kind of real emotion, I knew exactly why. We watched as the shore faded away and the rain picked up again, "Let's get this gas to Virgil." Coach said and we headed inside.


	7. Chapter 7: Epilogue

**Awesome, this story has reached its end, which makes me happy. The next story will probably be up Monday, or I might wait until tuesday because of Halloween... either way, you guys will know when it's out.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~ZombiesXBrainzz~**

 **Epilogue**

The next day I was lying in bed, I was feeling sick to my stomach and I was glad we weren't walking around. Ellis was sleeping next to me, he was lightly snoring, I smiled and cuddled up next to him. He yawned and opened his eyes, "Hey sweetie." I smiled,

"Hey. You're up early." He kissed the top of my head,

"Yeah, I'm not feeling too good."

"Well whatever it is I hope you get over it soon."

"Thanks." I got up, "I'm gonna try and eat something." I left the room. In Nick's room I could hear noises, noises that no person should ever hear in their lifetime... Especially coming from their sister. I shook my head in disgust and went outside, Darcy was out there hanging out, "Hey." I said,

"Hey." She turned to face me,

"I'm glad you're not dead... Like, officially I mean."

"Me too, it took me a while to find you guys you know, with the rain and everything."

"Yeah, at least we are at the calm part for now."

She nodded, "You know, when we get to New Orleans, I can't go with you to the military."

"I know, I wish you could."

"I shouldn't be worried for you though, these people will take care of you, especially Ellis."

"You think so?"

"Of course, I like him, better than Michael." Michael wasn't too bad, Darcy didn't like him because she thought he was a jerk. I sighed, "How are you feeling?" She asked,

"I'm okay, I woke up sick again." She made a face, like she was trying to figure something out, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She said, "Let's go get some food, the rain is about to pick up soon anyway."

We headed toward the door, "Darce..."

"Yeah?"

"What was it like? When you turned I mean."

She stopped, "I remember, burning... Lying on the ground in the worst pain possible. Then, after a few minutes I closed my eyes, and when I opened them, the pain was gone." She turned to me, "It was strange, I didn't remember much about my human life, it was as if I had died years before... But I didn't. I remembered my family, and you and your sister... I don't know, I can't go back now you know."

"Yeah...So me being sick isn't part of the infection?"

"No." She laughed slightly, "Sophia, you are going to live a long and happy life with Ellis." She said, and opened the door.


	8. AN: Next Story

**(insert weird creep face here) Hey you, yeah you. I know you know that the next story is up... you know, the one called Parish No More. It's good, check it out...**

 **Happy Halloween!**

 **~ZombiesXBrainzz~**


End file.
